


Surrender

by luinil80, spietataninfetta



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Church Sex, Halloween, Halloween Special, Multi, Queen - Freeform, Vampire AU, poly!queen au, succubi, vampire Brian May, vampire priest Brian May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luinil80/pseuds/luinil80, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spietataninfetta/pseuds/spietataninfetta
Summary: The little quiet town didn’t suspect anything.They didn’t know how much cruel the truth was.What their adorable and caring priest was behind closed doors.





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> a little something for Halloween...  
(artwork banner made by @spietataninfetta & modified by me)
> 
> this is a co-written story

for the full artwork: [HERE](https://binkyisonline.tumblr.com/post/188724268551/finally-here-we-are-with-the-surprise-for-you)

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The little quiet town didn’t suspect anything.

They didn’t know how much cruel the truth was.

What their adorable and caring priest was behind closed doors.

What the angel-looking, always shy, altar boy was capable of.

What the beautiful and gifted choir boy was either or how much insatiable he was.

Or

How the little new helper, always humble and smiling, was indeed the most dangerous of all.

Everything was perfect that day in the small church; it was late afternoon and a timid light seeped through the decorated windows making it seems the place warm and ethereal. 

Everything aside from the altar, that it was decorated with dark red drapes that gracefully adorned its sides. 

It wasn’t an uncommon choice, you could see that type of decoration in larger churches but not so much in places like this. But they all love their priest, it was good to the community, good to all of them, even the ones that didn’t attend the Sunday mass, they just had chosen not to care much about it.

When finally everyone started to go back home, he too could finally be himself again.

Every day was the same routine: he went back to his office and started to change, waiting for his special altar boy.

His name was _ Roger. _

Roger was the first one, his favourite, the one he chose to have on his side, the one whom he loved more than his own life.

Then the other two had just been a lucky coincidence ...

First Freddie, the lead voice of the chorus, a very special boy with a quirky attitude. It was quite simple with him: the little bastard was head over heels for him and would have accepted everything. In fact, he did wanted it, even more than him. And wasn’t scared at all.

John, on the other hand, was a mystery for a very long time. At first, he didn’t understand the younger boy; he was charming in his own way with a virginal natural allure that caused him some little troubles, but then he soon discovered that the little boy had an unusual fiery streak underneath him.

Brian was beyond pleased on how he managed to seduce the three boys, so easy to tempt and even easier to turn in his little creatures, hungry for sex and blood.

_ Brian made himself a clan. _

When Roger entered the sacristy, Brian had just finished changing in more appropriate clothes. The blonde just smiled at him, crossing the small room in a heartbeat. He was still dressed in his tunic and Brian just admired him, resisting the urge to undress him there. So pure yet so evil, that boy was everything to him.

Brian had always found him stunning, with those angelic features and his eyes so bright they would made the sun jealous, and all of this was his... forever.

The mere thought of undressing him from those chaste garments turned him on every time.

When Roger was closer, Brian gently caressed his face, moving aside his delicate blonde hair and baring the neck that shows his bite marks, still red and swollen against the pale skin. The sight made the oldest grin, lightly brushing them with his lips and making the young tremble.

They stayed like this, alone, for a while, when all of sudden the other two showed up.

They had changed, now they were wearing white long tunics that left nothing to the imagination and flower crowns on their head made from the purest flowers. A sight for sore eyes indeed. 

They had one for Roger too, that remained in his heavy white robe.

John resembled a virtuous young virgin ready to be sacrificed in her Master’s name. A cruel and famished one, a ruthless nymph with no compassion at all.

Freddie, the oldest of the three, was always confident, walking around so proudly. But his Sire knew him well, he was just like a wild animal, ready to be tamed and he knew too well how to educate him and made him behave.

Brian watched them, they were all in front of him in all their beauty ready to comply his every wish.

_ “My precious pets” _ he cooed, finally welcoming them in his arms. The boys started to touch him with devotion, already starving for his attention they letting him kissing and caressing them and in return the old vampire allowed them to make the same. He loved them so much and tonight, finally, will be theirs.

_ Everything was ready for the ritual. _

“Hallow’s Eve” was upon them and with it the excitement, that later would have led to the furious orgy of flesh and blood that represented their bond on this Earth. His little succubi were eager, they have waited so long to be alone with their Master, again.

Brian was preceded by his youngsters that like devoted maidens had previously adorned the place for their special night: at the foot of the cross, they had spread dark red fabric, the very same one that, in the morning, was at the sides of the altar, large pillows for comfort and a multitude of candles. The scent of the incense was already strong in the air…

Brian slowly walked in the shadows watching his _ brides _with lascivious eyes. The three of them caught in their passion by now. 

Without much hesitation Freddie was the first to start their games, pouncing at Roger and bringing the blonde to lay down on the floor with him, both mischievously laughing and kissing. John stilled for a few seconds more, turning his back to his Sire while Brian carefully observed him. The young, for a brief moment, looked back at him just above his shoulder before stripping off of his thin clothes, his body now completely bare.

_ Always so defiant. _

He joined the other two, letting himself be an easy prey for their hungry hands and mouths, his gaze always on his Sire. 

They were magnificent, a perfect lustful vision, young angels lost in a frenzy of delirium and sex.

Brian stood aside for a while, his fangs completely visible now, thrilled by the sight and by the desire inside him to bite them once more, one by one, without mercy.

It was only when he saw John carefully sinking on Freddie’s cock that he decided on letting himself go.

The little one was deliciously filthy, with his slender arched back, his little backside slowly moving on the oldest sex and his long brown hair brushing against his shoulders...

It didn't take much effort for Brian to slip behind him, kneeling and slowly caressing his thighs with his hands open. The young arched himself more toward him, resting the nape of his neck on his Master’s shoulder, offering himself without restrains at all.

Brian moved aside the hair from his neck and excitedly sighs when he saw those scars still so red and fresh, like the ones on Roger’s neck, and he hardly held back his instincts.

He wetted his lips, opening up his mouth to relentlessly bite him, making John squealing and whimpering loudly.

His blood was sweet and warm, so good that the old vampire groaned deeply. Meanwhile, streams of the delicious nectar slipped away, running down on the young’s chest that Roger dutifully cleaned up with his famished tongue, always hungry for fresh blood while his friend was completely overwhelmed from pleasure.

Brian forces himself not to kill him, letting John rest against his chest while Freddie forcefully grasped John’s hip, still fucking him.

The vampire became more excited in seeing how Roger was wonderfully obscene with his mouth all smeared with blood, just like an animal that had fed on a dying prey. His bright eyes completely dilated from lust. He smiled back at him before leaning down to kiss Freddie, whom licked and cleaned every single drop that the blonde had on him.

Brian left John’s body into the other's waiting arms, visibly on the brink of passing out.

All of them then looked at him, none of them had one shred of humanity left and Brian smiled.

He settled back, quietly observing the amazing show in front of him.

He hoped that this night would last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a collaboration with @spietataninfetta.  
a little Halloween gift we did for the Tumblr fanbase (but we decided to post it here too)  
a little poly!Queen vampire au, nothing special.
> 
> comments & advices always welcome.


End file.
